sinfonía de navidad
by Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza
Summary: songfic de cuatro capítulos. llega la vispera de navidad pero Thaddeus y Thor regresan a Danville para causar mas problemas, Phineas debe decidir si declararcele a Isabella o dejarlo todo a la suerte. Phinbella Ferbeli DjangoxFlor Canderemy y StacyxNapo
1. sentimiento de navidad

Hola hola, les traigo un songfic navideño de 4 capítulos, ustedes me diran ¿Qué es un songfic? Es un fic que va acompañado de una cancion o varias para la trama, por eso parecerá grande pero mas son canciones que fanfic jijiji ojalá les guste.

Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb (a ecepcion de Flor que le pertenece a mi amiga Crazy2025, Napo de Napo_1 y Eli que es mía) me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomarlos como propios.

**Sinfonía de navidad**

**Capítulo 1 –sentimiento de navidad**

**Chorus**: 'There are two wondrous weeks for our winter vacation,  
Before New Years and school comes to end it.  
So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations,  
Is finding a good way to spend it.

**Phineas: **_(en su cama, ya tiene 16 años de edad) Ahhh vispera de navidad, fue buena idea volver a la cama esta mañana, ¡oh casi lo olvido! ¡cascos! ¿listo para recordar los viejos tiempos Ferb?_

**Ferb: **_(Ferb en cambio tiene ya 18, este solo asiente como señal de afirmación)_

**Phineas: **_entonces ¿Qué esperamos? ¡hagámoslo!_

**Bowling for Soup and Chorus**: Like maybe...  
**Bowling for Soup**: 'Turning our beds into dual toboggans,  
And sliding down a ski jump tower.  
Building a snowman the size of Colossus,  
Or giving a Yeti a shower.  
**Chorus**: Fa, la, la, la!

**Bowling for Soup**: Staging a snowball fight,  
With giant catapults,  
And snow angels that really fly.  
Rocking a Christmas carol,  
Wrapping a present,  
Or just shoveling snow off the drive!

**Phineas:** (sacando la nieve con Ferb) _bien, no todo es diversión_

**Bowling for Soup**: As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts next year,  
So stick with us  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer!

So stick with us  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer!

**Candace:** _Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas songfic!_

Phineas y Ferb iban atravesando toda la ciudad de Danville con sus camas-trineos, había que ver cuanta imaginación tenían aun después de tantos años.

-oh si, recuerdo como se sentía esto, hace años que no lo hacíamos –dijo Phineas a Ferb, pero la velocidad bajaba- muy bien Ferb, actívalo –sin esperar mas Ferb presionó un botón y empezaron a ir a una gran velocidad, Phineas dejó mostrar una enorme sonrisa, literalmente, hace tantos años que no hacía esto con su medio-hermano Ferb, como hace tiempo entraron por la ventana, igualmente Candace entró para intentar regañarlos.

-hola Candace, buenos días –saludó Phineas

-muy bien ¿Qué traman ustedes dos? –preguntó Candace, ya era mayor, tenía 22 años pero seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

-pues, Ferb irá a la universidad a entregar unos papeles para algunos profesores y yo creo que iré a visitar a los chicos, ya tengo mi carta a Santa lista así que tengo otras cosas por hacer –comentó alegremente Phineas, Candace sonrió.

-jamás vas a crecer ¿verdad hermanito? –preguntó algo complacida Candace, Phineas soltó una risa entre dientes.

-no deberías quejarte, tu sigues igualita, no cambias a pesar de los años hermanita –comentó feliz Phineas- por cierto ¿Qué ah dicho papá?

-dijo que su conferencia en Inglaterra de ruecas ya termino pero que les es imposible volver porque tienen que ir a visitar a los abuelos Fletcher y traerlos acá al igual que a los abuelos Flynn –comentó Candace un poco disgustada

-bueno se nos hace tarde, si nos disculpas Candace tenemos unas cosas que hacer, lo que me recuerda, me dijiste que te dijera que no te olvides de comprar el regalo de navidad para Jeremy –comentó Phineas, Candace se quedó boca abierta

-¡es cierto! ¡El regalo para Jeremy! ¡Me tengo que ir! –sin mas que decir salió Hipso Facto del sitio, Phineas miró para todos lados

-hey, ¿y Perry? –preguntó Phineas, por otro lado Perry se deslizaba por un tubo hasta su guarida a la acostumbrada fiesta de la agencia, era igual casi todos los años. Volviendo con Phineas, iba caminando por la calle cuando se topó con Stacy.

-oh, hola Stacy –saludó Phineas

-hola Phineas, ¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntó Stacy

-me dirigía al centro comercial, tengo que comprar los regalos para los chicos –contestó Phineas

-¿en serio? Y apuesto a que también le vas a comprar algo a Candace ¿verdad? –cuestionó Stacy como si pudiera adivinar que le iba a comprar a Candace

-si, pero este año le voy a comprar algo diferente a todos los años –agregó Phineas con un tono alegre

-¿Diferente? –quizo saber Stacy

-así es, tube a Eli como asesora de obsequios y se que le voy a comprar –respondió Phineas

-¿y que es? –preguntó con viva curiosidad, Phineas sonrió.

-solo digamos que… es el regalo perfecto para Candy, me tengo que ir, nos veremos luego –dicho esto Phineas siguio caminando alegremente, en eso llegó Jenny.

-hola Stacy –saludó Jenny, Stacy la cogió del brazo y empezaron a correr a la casa de Candace

-ven tengo que contarle algo a Candace –y tan pronto llegaron hizieron a Candace bajar.

-¿Qué sucede Stacy? –preguntó Candace

-¡acabo de oír que Phineas te va a comprar el regalo perfecto de navidad! –exclamó tratando de recuperar el aire

-a vamos Stacy no debe de ser nada grande –dijo sin tomarle importancia.

-oí que su acesora de regalos fue Elizabeth –agregó Stacy, Candace se quedó rigida para sacar su celular y marcar freneticamente un número.

*En casa de Eli*

Estaba arreglando algo en el suelo cuando de pronto oyó su celular, lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó.

-¿hola? –respondió pero rápidamente se sacó el telefono del oído pues le gritaron.

-¡¿Qué es lo que Phineas planea darme de regalo de navidad? –exclamó Cadace Frenética, Eli tapó con la mano el celular.

-oh si, Phineas debí haberle dicho a Stacy y Stacy a Candace –tomó aire y dijo al celular- no puedo decirtelo sino no sería sorpresa, pero conformate con saber que en serio es el regalo perfecto de navidad, adiós –y antes de que Candace pudiera contestarle le colgó.

*en casa de Candace*

Candace estaba caminando como loca de un lado a otro.

-vamos Candace ¿Qué te preocupa? Es solo tu hermano menor, creí que querías atraparlos –comentaba Jenny

-si, pero estamos hablando de que Phineas Flynn, mi hermano junto a Ferb Fletcher, mi otro hermano, siempre me han dado regalos que aunque exagerados geniales, digo esculpieron mi cara en el monte Rushmore, me estoy desesperando, no había sufrido tanto desde que tube que conseguir el regalo para Jeremy hace muchos años y la historia vuelve a repetirse con Phineas!

**Candace: **What kind of present does he dream about  
A leather wallet or a singing trout  
What I should get him is a mystery  
And if it's lame, will he still want me?

**Jenny & Stacy: **(con traje navideño) What does he want?  
**Candace: **A DVD or some video games  
**Jenny & Stacy: **What does he want?  
**Candace: **Or maybe one of those new digital frames  
**Jenny & Stacy: **What does he want?  
**Candace: **Something to fit his personality  
**Jenny & Stacy: **What does he want?  
**Candace: **The perfect present is eluding me

**Candace: **My friends all tell me that I shouldn't obsess  
But how can I avoid the stress?  
I need to know, but right now all I can do is guess

**Jenny & Stacy: **What does he want?  
**Candace: **A fancy cell phone or a tube of grout  
**Jenny & Stacy: **What does he want?  
**Candace: **I don't know, but I'll figure it out  
**Jenny & Stacy: **What does he want?  
**Candace: **Rear-view mirror glasses as seen on TV  
**Jenny & Stacy: **What does he want?  
**Candace: **I only wish I knew what he got me...  
'_Cause I hear it's perfect._  
**Jenny Candace & Stacy: **What does he want?

Candace se estaba devanando los sesos para saber que darle a su hermano, por primera vez estaba preocupada por eso. Más tarde en aquel mismo dia, que cabe decir son un par de días antes de la navidad, estaban Phineas y Ferb ya reunidos en el patio Flynn-Fletcher cuando alguien entra en el patio.

-hola chicos –dijo una conocida por ambos, Phineas y Ferb se volvieron al sitio y ambos sonrieron, incluso Ferb, caminaron hasta la chica.

-Vanessa, un tiempo sin vernos, ¿Qué tal las clases en el extranjero? –preguntó Phineas

-geniales, pero era hora de volver a mi ciudad natal, ¿y que es todo esto? –quizo saber, en el patio había un escenario con guitarras y demas en él.

-oh eso, es que como empieza la navidad nos decidimos por hacer algo diferente este año, así que haremos unos conciertos por la fecha –comentó alegremente Phineas, Vanessa respiró hondo, en todos los sitios habían luces, y otros adornos navideños, Phineas y Ferb habían vuelto a hacer de las suyas para decorar Danville y luego dijo alegremente.

-Valla, no hay nada como el sentimiento navideño de Danville –dijo feliz Vanessa-incluso ¡creo que me dieron ganas de Cantar!

-¡adelante! –dijeron los hermanos, los tres subieron al escenario y como por instinto empezaron a tocar los chicos, Ferb en la batería y Phineas en la guitarra (donde dice la palabra background, es fondo, osea solo es una voz de fondo).

**Vanessa: **We're hanging the star above our tree,  
**Vanessa: **(Phineas in the background)And don't it look lovely?  
**Vanessa: **The lights and the tinsel sparkling

**Vanessa: **(Phineas in the background) for you!

**Vanessa: **I got that Christmas feeling,  
I take it everywhere I go.  
And make that Christmas feeling grow!

**Vanessa: **So warm by the fireplace we glow,  
**Vanessa: **(with Phineas and Ferb in the background) All cozy and happy.  
**Vanessa: **Hang all the stockings in a row (Phineas in the background) with you!

I got that Christmas feeling,  
I take it everywhere I go!

**Phineas and Ferb: **((Everywhere I go))  
And make that Christmas feeling grow.

**Vanessa: **(with Phineas and Ferb in the background) _It feels like Christmas,_  
_Christmas again_

_(guitar solo)_

Mientras hacían el solo de guitarra a cargo de Phineas, toda la gente entró en el patio, Candace miró en la ventana y vio a Vanesasa cantar, de más está decir que decidió salir a saludarla.

I got that Christmas feeling,  
I take it everywhere I go!

**Phineas and Ferb: **((Everywhere I go))  
**Vanessa : **And make that Christmas feeling grow.

**Vanessa: **It feels like Christmas

**Candace: ***hace aparición en el patio*(Christmas),  
**Vanessa : **Christmas

**Candace: **(Christmas),  
**Vanessa: **Come on, (With Phineas and Ferb in the background) I know you don't want to miss this!  
**Vanessa: **Let's make that Christmas feeling grow,  
Oh! Let's make that Christmas feeling grow!

Todos aplaudieron a los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher y a su cantante principal Vanessa, había sido una gran canción y los cuatro estaban verdaderamente alagados.

-oye Vanessa, ¿Qué dices si cantas para nuestro concierto de navidad? –propuso Phineas

-me parece bien, acepto –dijo Vanessa, Ferb sonrió para sus adentros, iba a intentar acercarcele aprovechando que ella iba a venir al concierto.

-bueno chicos, debo ir a ver a mi papá –comentó Vanessa

-también invita a tu padre, seguro que podrán hacer algo juntos padre e hija para la navidad –dijo Phineas, Vanessa se lo pensó y sonrió ante la idea.

-es una gran idea, gracias chicos –dijo para salir del patio junto a toda la gente.

*mientras tanto*

_Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados_

Perry llegó para ver si Doof tramaba algo solo por precaución cuando de pronto caminando se golpeó contra un vidrio, luego se dio cuenta de la nieve artificial y vio que estaba dentro de un globo de nieve gigante.

-¿te gusta Perry el ornitorrinco? Al fin pude atraparte en el globo navideño, en fin, por mucho que odie admitirlo no estaba planeando nada malvado porque mi hija Vanessa me hizo adorar de nuevo la navidad, es curioso acabo de recordar la vieja canción que canté para la navidad de hace algunos años, ¡música! –exclamó, Perry rodó los ojos.

**Heinz Doofenshmirtz:** You see Valentine's is torture, and my Birthday is a mess,  
New Year's is a lot of noise, and Arbor Day's a pest!  
Halloween's a horror but I guess I must confess  
That I really don't hate Christmas!

You see Flag Day is infernal, April Fool's is just a bore,  
Mardi Gras is a waste, unless you own a candy store,  
All these other holidays I can admit that I abhor,  
But I really don't hate Christmas.

Now, it isn't that I like it, at the most I feel ambivalence,  
But should I really just destroy it? I'll admit that I'm still on the fence,  
It makes me tense!

From the evil scientists' community I'm sure to get ejected,  
But for Christmas I can't seem to summon any true invective,  
Because what is there to hate? I mean, it's really so subjective.  
No, I really don't hate Christmas.

I hate puppy dogs and kittens, I hate flowers in the spring,  
Heck, I even hate the sunshine and the birdies when they sing,  
I can work up animosity for almost anything.  
Tell me why I don't hate Christmas.

Though my childhood was atrocious, Christmas never was that bad, you see,  
So the most that I can muster is complete and total apathy.  
What's wrong with me?

How can I prove that I'm an evil villain worth his salt  
When with a holiday so jolly I can't even find a fault?  
If I didn't feel ambiguous I'd launch a big assault.  
But I really don't hate Christmas.

_Oh, what the heck. Kickline!_

No, I really...  
No, I really don't hate Christmas!

_I have an intense BURNING indifference!_

-como ya habrás oído adoro de nuevo la navidad, por culpa de Vanessa así que pensé que sería lindo hacer algo con mi hija Vanessa este año dado al que el pasado se fue al extranjero y este año al fin volvió, aunque aun no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que, ha… algo se me ocurrirá, por lo pronto no necesito de tus servicios Perry el ornitorrinco así que te veré después –dicho esto soltó a Perry y este se fue sin decir nada al respecto, era mejor para él, iba a pasar su día descansando y toda la cosa.

FIN DE CAPÍTULO

Bueno este es el capítulo 1 de 4, las canciones que voy a usar son todas de los soundtrack Phineas and Ferb holidays favorite y Phineas and Ferb winter vacation, hasta la siguiente entrega chicos :D


	2. Donde nos equivocamos?

Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb (a ecepcion de Flor que le pertenece a mi amiga Crazy2025, Napo de Napo_1 y Eli que es mía) me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomarlos como propios.

**Sinfonía de navidad**

**Capítulo 2 - ¿Dónde nos equivocamos?**

Esa misma tarde Eli había invitado a los chicos para pasar un lindo momento entre amigos y había tras todo esto una razon oculta, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Ferb, Phineas regresaba de las compras navideñas y por advertencia de Eli iba a dejarlas en su casa en caso de que Candace intentara espiar que es para ella, iba caminando cuando chocó con alguien.

-lo siento mucho… ¿Thaddeus? –comentó algo sorprendido Phineas, en efecto era Thaddeus.

-Fíjate por donde vas Flynn –reclamó Thaddeus, estaban frente a la casa de Eli y todos estaban incluso Candace, al ver a Thaddeus discutir con Phineas salieron a ayudarlo.

-admitelo Flynn, tú ocasionaste todo lo que pasó hace varios años en navidad –acusó Thaddeus

-no es así, Santa lo había hecho todo así para que yo pudiese cumplir mi sueño de ser como él –comentó Phineas en respuesta

-no seas infantil Flynn, de todo Danville eres uno de los mas odiosos y ademas de eso tus inventos de verano perjudican a otros tanto o mas que los mios –atacó Thaddeus

-eso no es cierto ¿verdad amigos? –preguntó Phineas, todos callaron, reflexionando sobre lo que Thaddeus dijo era cierto, a veces los inventos de Phineas y Ferb dañaban a otros- ¿verdad? –insistió, todos giraron la mirada para diferentes sitios

-Phineas aceptalo, eres un fracasado, ni tus amigos te apoyaron, perdiste –al decir esto Thaddeus se marchó con una risa malvada, Phineas lo vio irse para mirar furico a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no me apoyaron frente a Thaddeus? –cuestionó

-es que, Thaddeus si tiene razon Phineas, a veces tus proyectos lastiman a otras personas –comentó Candace

-no es cierto, ¿verdad Isabella? –Cuestionó Phineas, Isabella se sobó el brazo sin mirarlo, Phineas no lo podía creer- ¿Baljeet? ¿Buford? –al igual que Isabella desviaron la mirada, se sintió traicionado, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse brillantes y luego de eso se puso enojado- ¡bien! ¡Creí que eran mis amigos! ¡Creí que me iban a apoyar siempre, pero veo que me equivoqué tontamente! ¡Háganme un favor y déjenme en paz! –sin decir mas Phineas salió de ahí tan pronto como pudo, de lejos Thaddeus vio la escena mas que complacido.

-¡Gracias en serio amigos! ¡Acaban de herir muy feo a Phineas! ¡Era de esperarce de ustedes! ¿Pero de ti Ferb? ¡Vaya hermano eres! –Elizabeth se metio a su casa y azotó la puerta, todos se miraron heridos y enojados a la vez unos con otros y se fueorn por caminos distintos, Isabella se sentó en la acera a llorar, Buford se fue en direccion a su casa y se metió ahí al igual que Baljeet y Candace y Ferb se fueron hasta la acera de su casa a sentarse a pensar.

*con Phineas*

Se había metido a su cuarto y no quería saber nada de nadie, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-¡hijo, abre soy yo! –exclamó Linda

-está abierto mamá –exclamó Phineas, Linda entró y lo vio triste

-hijo, eh visto a tus amigos irse triste a sus casas y eh visto a tus hermanos tristes abajo, ¿está todo bien? –preguntó Linda, Phineas suspiro

-no quiero saber nada de nadie mamá, déjalo –agragó Phineas, Linda entendíó que había sido una pelea entre todos, se le ocurrió algo.

-Phineas, por favor, ve a limpiar el ático –pidió Linda

-sí mamá –dijo algo triste Phineas, subió y vio varias telarañas, entonces sin darse cuenta se chocó con algo.

-¿y esto? –se preguntó, entonces se dio cuenta de que era un piano de cola blanco, era hermoso, empezó tocando una tecla, luego otra, y pronto estubo sentado en él improvisando, cuando recordó una vieja canción que cantó cuando creyó haberse equivocado

**Phineas:** (mirando al techo tristemente) How could we be naughty when I thought we'd been so nice?  
**Isabella**: (secándose las lagrimas) Could we have been blinded to some little hidden vice?  
**Baljeet:** (dejándo su lápiz en la mesa) Did our visions of sugarplums not dance like they should?  
**Phineas**: (baja la mirada tristemente) I'm rackin' my brain here, I really thought we were good.

**Phineas, Baljeet and Isabella**: (en distintas partes) I know you got that list, and I know you check it twice.  
But could you check it again because it seems to me we were all pretty nice.

**Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Candace and Elizabeth:** Where did we go wrong? Please tell me.  
Where did we go wrong?  
Where did we go,  
**Phineas and Isabella:** Won't somebody tell me,  
Where did we go wrong?

Phineas terminó de tocar la tonada y se sintió algo triste, por otro lado Isabella se puso de pie decidida y fue a casa de Elizabeth, tocó y fue atendida por ella

-¿Qué pasa Isabella? –preguntó algo triste

-vamos a ver a los otros y nos disculparemos con Phineas –comentó decidida

-ojalá quiera oirnos –agregó Elizabeth, fueron por los otros y fueron hasta la casa de Phineas donde se les unió Ferb dado a que Candace estaba en casa de Jenny con ella y Stacy, por otro lado, Phineas se puso a recordar muchas cosas de la navidad que tuvieron en aquella ocasión así que por eso se puso a tocar en piano

**Phineas**: Everybody's saying we're naughty,  
It's getting really hard to take.  
**Isabella**: (entrando con todos) So we've come to let the whole world know there must have been a mistake.

(Phineas sonríe y sigue tocando con Ferb quien se une con la guitarra)

**Baljeet**: So if Santa and his elves can hear us,  
We hope we've been clear and concise.  
**Buford**: In the verses vice versus us.  
**Baljeet**: Vice versa: us versus vice.

**Everyone**: Danville is very nice  
Santa, please  
Check your list more than twice  
Guaranteed!

Danville is very nice  
Santa, please  
Check your list more than twice.

_Can't you see?_  
_Danville is very nice_  
_Santa, please_  
_Check your list more than twice_  
_You've got to see_  
_Danville is very nice_

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Phineas algo contento, todos se miraron entre sí y sonriendo respondieron.

-lo sentimos –dijeron en coro, Phineas sonrió y finalmente dijo

-hay que decorar Danville y prepararnos para el concierto de la navidad –agregó contento Phineas, salieron con un deslizador y unas cajas repletas de adornos navideños y empezaron su operación.

-eh chicos, ¿Qué tal algo de música de fondo? –cuestionó Phineas para poner un cd y prender la radio.

Grab some holly and mistletoe  
'Cause we're gonna go out tonight  
We're gonna bask in the electric glow  
Of a million little colored lights

We've got a lot to do, before the dawn  
So with a mimimum of introspection  
I think you better put your mittens on  
Shake your jingle bell in my direction

Sometimes I feel like a big snowman  
That's fallen under a plow  
But tonight I'm on top of the world  
We're gonna bring it around somehow.

Christmas is starting now!  
Oh yeah, Christmas is starting now.  
That's right, Christmas is starting now  
Oh yeah.

We gotta hang those stockings on the wall,  
This is no time for procrastination.  
We gotta trim that tree and deck the hall,  
That's gonna be a celebration.

Just a few short hours till Santa comes,  
So get ready for the big finale.  
We're gonna dance our visions of sugar plums,  
And shake it like a bowl full of jelly.

Sometimes I feel like a big snowman  
That's fallen under a plow  
But tonight I'm on top of the world  
We're gonna bring it around somehow.

Christmas is startin' now!  
Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now.  
That's right, Christmas is starting now  
Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now.  
That's right.

_(Musical interlude)_

Sometimes I feel like a big snowman  
That's fallen under a plow  
But tonight I'm on top of the world  
We're gonna bring it around somehow.

Christmas is startin' now!  
Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now.  
That's right, Christmas is starting now  
Oh yeah, Christmas is starting now.  
That's right, Christmas is starting now  
Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now.  
Right now. Yeah!

Tan pronto como empezaron terminaron de decorar toda Danville inundándola con colores y regalos, era casi la hora de irse a dormir puesto que el día siguiente sería el tan esperado día, sería cuando llegue la navidad, todos debían estar perfectamente descansadas para poder celebrarla a lo grande con el gran concierto que todos habían planeado para el día siguiente, Candace por otro lado ya no sabía que darle a sus hermanos así que aunque fuese predecible iba a comprarles algo que sabía que les gustaría a ambos. Pronto fue de noche y por fin habían llegado a la residencia Flynn Fletcher, Candace, Phineas y Ferb hablaban con ellos de cosas triviales

-entonces Candace –dijo la abuela Fletcher- ¿Cómo está tu novio?

-se encuentra en Francia haciendo una visita a sus abuelos, volverá el año que viene para poder celebrar el cumpleaños de su cuñado Phineas –dijo Candace bromista, todos hecharon a reir

-mas bien debería veri para el de Eli –bromeó Phineas, Ferb se quedó callado, era cierto, Elizabeth cumplía años el 3 de enero y no sabía aun que darle

-Me ubiera gustado estar con Jeremy bajo un muerdago, sería el beso perfecto de navidad –dijo Candace para hechar una risa, todos hicieron eso menos Phineas que sonreía en silencio, tanta fue la charla que no se dieron cuenta de la hora, era tiempo de irse a dormir,los chicos subieron y se dispusieron a dormir, al día siguiente era navidad, bajaron a ver y el arbol estaba repléto de regalos.

Christmas morning,  
So much fun!  
Down the stairs the children run.

Someone has eaten the cookies,  
And look what's left under the tree.  
There's presents for you and for me.  
As far as the eye can see

What's on the rooftop? I wondered what that was  
Its reindeer flying  
Around the world  
Because Santa's coming  
I think we all should pause to say that we're grateful  
For everything he does!  
Thank you Santa Claus  
Thank you Santa Claus  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoaaa

A song for all the things you do,  
Santa Claus we're thankin' you  
A song for all the things you do,  
Santa Claus we're thankin' you  
A song for all the things you do, (Joy to the world!)  
Santa Claus we're thankin' you (Reindeer flyin')  
A song for all the things you do, (Joy to the world)  
Santa Claus we're thankin' you (Reindeer flyin')  
(Thank you Santa Claus)

A penas terminaron de abrir sus regalos los chicos fueron con Candace, era hora de su sorpresa.

-hola Candace –dijo Phineas, Candace se volteó

-¿Qué sucede Phineas? –preguntó aunque la respuesta era ovbia

-Primero queremos invitarte a que cantes en el concierto de navidad, será en veinte minutos –comentó Phineas para extender una carpeta hacia ella

-cuenta conmigo Phineas –dijo alegre Candace, un concierto de navidad no haría mal a nadie

-segundo, quiero que vengas a la cochera, tenemos un regalo para ti –siguió Phineas, fueron caminando hasta que llegaron a la cochera, había algo ahí.

-¿un telepuerto? –preguntó extrañada Candace

-ah ah ah, espera –dijo Phineas para que Ferb lo activase, entonces cuando estubo conectado de ahí apareció nada mas ni nada menos que…

-¡Jeremy! –exclamó Candace para ir a abrazarlo

-Feliz navidad hermanita –comentaron Phineas y Ferb al unísolo

-¡chicos son los mejores! Ojalá pudiese darles un regalo igual de bueno pero por lo menos no se quedarán con las manos vacías –dicho esto Candace les entrecó una caja que por alguna razon pesaba, ansiosos lo abrieron y los ojos de ambos se iluminaron de la emoción.

-¡Candace, eres genial! -Exclamó muy feliz Phineas mientras Ferb dibujó en su rostro una enorme sonrisa, era una caja de herramientas totalmente nuevas- ¡nos hacían falta, las nuestras estan ya muy viejas y oxidadas, eres la mejor! –exclamó Phineas, ambos la abrazaron, platicaron de cosas triviales y por fin fueron al concierto, era hora de deleitar a los fans, así uqe empezaron con la primera canción inspirada en un clasico, por suerte habían conseguido a mas gente para el trabajo.

-hola Carl, un tiempo sin vernos –saludó Phineas

-que tal Phineas, traje tambien a papá –dijo para señalar al major monograma

-hola niños –dijo monograma, sabía que eran los dueños del agente P, y ahí tambien llegaron Doof y Vanessa- Doof, que tal ¿Cómo va la vida para ti? –preguntó para aparentar

-normal –dijo doof también aparentando, pronto se organizaron para poder empezar con la primera canción y tras cinco minutos de indicaciones y cuadrarse para todo se organizaron en hilera para empezar a cantar, sonó un tono dulce y empezaron

**Phineas:** On the first day of Christmas  
Please, Santa, give to me  
A jet-powered rocket ski (señalando un prototipo que estaba a su lado)

**Candace:** On the second day of Christmas  
Please, Santa, give to me  
Two busted brothers (saca un cuadro con los chicos siendo regañados por su madre)  
**Phineas:** And a jet-powered rocket ski

**Isabella:** On the third day of Christmas  
Please, Santa, give to me  
A sash full of patches (saca su banda de insigneas)  
**Candace:** Two busted brothers  
**Phineas:** And a jet-powered rocket ski

**Jeremy:** On the fourth day of Christmas  
Please, Santa, give to me  
A silver guitar (enseña la guitarra que Candace le había regalado hace años)  
**Isabella:** A sash full of patches  
**Candace:** Two busted brothers  
**Phineas:** And a jet-powered rocket ski

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:** On the fifth day of Christmas  
Please, Santa, give to me  
The entire Tri-State Area! (todos lo miran raro)  
**Jeremy:** A silver guitar  
**Isabella:** A sash full of patches  
**Candace:** Two busted brothers  
**Phineas:** And a jet-powered rocket ski

**Baljeet:** On the sixth day of Christmas  
Please, Santa, give to me  
A kiss from a girl (saca un muerdago)  
**Dr. Doofenshmirtz**: The entire Tri-State Area... (todos lo miran raro de nuevo)  
_Or at least a large portion of it. I don't...I don't want to get too greedy._  
**Jeremy:** A silver guitar  
**Isabella:** A sash full of patches  
**Candace:** Two busted brothers  
**Phineas:** And a jet-powered rocket ski

**Buford:** On the seventh day of Christmas  
Please, Santa, give to me  
More nerds to bully (coge a Baljeet para darle un zape)  
**Baljeet:** A kiss from a girl (medio atontado por el zape)  
**Dr. Doofenshmirtz**: The entire Tri-State...  
_You know what, how about just two of the three states? That's fair, right? Deal?_  
**Jeremy:** A silver guitar  
**Isabella:** A sash full of patches  
**Candace:** Two busted brothers  
**Phineas:** And a jet-powered rocket ski

**Major Monogram:** On the eighth day of Christmas  
Please, Santa, give to me  
Promotion to colonel  
**Buford:** More nerds to bully  
**Baljeet:** A kiss from a girl  
**Dr. Doofenshmirtz**: One single state!  
_I feel like I was overreaching before. Just...just one state area will be fine. Go on with the song._  
**Jeremy:** A silver guitar  
**Isabella:** A sash full of patches  
**Candace:** **Two busted brothers!**  
**Phineas:** And a jet-powered rocket ski

On the ninth day of Christmas  
Please, Santa, give to me (Phineas levanta a Perry)  
_(Perry growls)_  
**Major Monogram:** Promotion to colonel  
**Buford:** More nerds to bully  
**Baljeet:** A kiss from a girl  
**Dr. Doofenshmirtz**: Five golden rings! (todos lo miran aun mas raro)  
_Y'know, I had to sing it that way at least once. It's tradition... and I'm traditional._  
**Jeremy:** A silver guitar  
**Isabella:** A sash full of patches  
**Candace:** **Two busted brothers!**  
**Phineas:** And a jet-powered rocket ski

On the tenth day of Christmas  
Please, Santa, give to me  
**Carl:** A job that pays me money  
_(Perry growls)_  
**Major Monogram:** Promotion to colonel  
**Buford:** More nerds to bully  
**Baljeet:** A kiss from a girl  
**Dr. Doofenshmirtz**: _Yeah, actually, promotion to colonel sounds pretty sweet. Is it... is it too late to change mine?_  
**Jeremy:** A silver guitar  
**Isabella:** A sash full of patches  
**Candace:** **TWO BUSTED BROTHERS!**  
**Phineas:** And a jet-powered rocket ski

**Vanessa:** On the eleventh day of Christmas  
Please, Santa, give to me  
My own set of wheels (se pone a imaginar)  
**Carl:** A job that pays me money  
_(Perry growls)_  
**Major Monogram:** Promotion to colonel  
**Buford:** More nerds to bully  
**Baljeet:** A kiss from a girl  
**Dr. Doofenshmirtz**: _You know, this is way too much pressure, being put on the spot for __**one **__thing that I want from this mythic all-powerful gift giver who only comes once a year. It's insane!_  
**Jeremy:** A silver guitar  
**Isabella:** A sash full of patches  
**Candace:** _**TWO BUSTED BROTHERS!**_  
**Phineas:** And a jet-powered rocket ski

On the twelfth day of Christmas  
Please, Santa, give to me  
**Ferb:** One line of dialogue  
**Vanessa:** My own set of wheels  
**Carl:** A job that pays me money  
_(Perry growls)_  
**Major Monogram:** Promotion to colonel  
**Buford:** More nerds to bully  
**Baljeet:** A kiss from a girl  
**Dr. Doofenshmirtz**: _How about just some almond brittle? It's a realistic request, right?_  
**Jeremy:** A silver guitar  
**Isabella:** A sash full of patches  
**Candace:** _Ah, forget it!_  
**All:** And a jet-powered rocket ski!  
**Dr. Doofenshmirtz**: ...inator!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pronto cantarían la siguiente canción para el concierto.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Lamento la demora, el epi dos de cuatro, mañana publico el tres de cuato y el 27 el cuatro de cuatro, nos vemos y Feliz navidad adelantada


End file.
